


Sour Sugar

by GuiltyKing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Benny, Castiel Talks Dirty, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Castiel, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyKing/pseuds/GuiltyKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Benny and Cas go on a hunt together. Cas goes for a food run and comes back to the motel to find Benny playing with himself on the bed, and one thing leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sour Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written in a long time, so this is sort of a little exercise. Plus, I think Benny and Cas would be really hot. 
> 
> A little feedback and rating is always welcome! I did write this on my IPhone and I apologize ahead for mistakes. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and leave kudos!

Castiel took another sip of his coffee as he drove. It must’ve been midday and the sun was setting. He was sweating and a little bit nervous since they got here. The nest of vampires was yet to be found, and Benny had yet to make contact with any of the local vampires that might’ve been lurking around. The last time Castiel saw the man he was shrugging off his clothes and walking to the shower. Castiel left the motel with a “I’m going to see if I can find a diner” and a sneaky look at the curve of Benny’s hips. 

He found a small Diner and picked a burger and fries for himself. As he drove back to the motel he found himself thinking of the way Benny would feel under his hands. Calming himself he walked towards the door of their room. Once he was close enough to the door he heard soft sounds, Benny’s moaning. He thought it could've been trouble, but nobody moans like that if they're getting their ass kicked. 

His fingers brushed against the handle, but settled for a soft knock. The moans slowed down, and Benny's thick voice reached him,"Come in, Cas". He opened the door and found himself sweating even more due to the image in front of him. 

Benny was naked, and laid on his stomach on the motel bed. Two fingers in his ass and the other hand slowly stroking his cock. "I'm sorry, I'll give you your privacy" Castiel turned to walk out, Benny took his fingers out of his ass and a small moan escapes his lips as he did so. 

He walked to over to Cas and wrapped his arms around his waist. Castiel let out a shaky breath. Benny rubbed his thick cock against Cas' pants and kissed his neck. 

"Or you could stay, and fuck me so hard I'll scream your damn name so everyone could hear" Benny whispered in his ear and bucked his hips again. 

Castiel leaned his head back against Benny's neck so he'd have better access to suck a hickey onto his soft skin. "I think I'd like that" Castiel said as Benny sucked on his neck and undid his pants. 

"I know you would, sugar" Benny slyly whispered in his ear. Castiel's pants dropped to the floor and Benny backed away to let Cas undress completely. 

Cas decided that he'd take control. "Get on the bed, on your stomach" His voice was rough and Benny obliged with a "yes, sir" 

He felt a finger thrust into his ass without mercy, and soft cry escaped his lips. "so warm and tight for me" Cas slapped his ass so hard he left a mark. "Cas ple-" Benny tried to speak but was interrupted by another abrupt slap to his ass. 

"And obedient" Castiel added another finger, and Benny bucked back for more pleasure. Cas took out his fingers and spit on his cock and slicked himself. 

Benny laid his head against a pillow and felt the blunt head of Castiel's cock slowly slide into him. He moaned loudly and once Cas was fully in him he stayed like that. 

He came out almost fully and begin to set in a rough pace into Benny's ass. Benny moaned reached for his cock but Castiel stopped him. 

"Don't touch yourself" Castiel gave an order and he was happy to follow them. "I want you to come just from my cock in you", and thrust again mercilessly. 

Benny felt like he was on fire. He bucked back to meet the thrusts and moaned louder than he should have. Castiel pulled out and quickly flipped him over. "such a good boy" Castiel complimented him and kissed him deeply. Benny opened his legs and Castiel shoved his cock back in the used hole. 

Cas began slowly sliding in and out, but Benny wasn't gonna have any of that. "Come on, angel, we both know you can do better than that" Benny sucked another hickey onto Castiel's neck. 

"What do you want?" Castiel asked as he sat up, his dick buried deep in Benny. "I want you to fuck me like I'm your bitch" Benny moaned as his words inspired Castiel into another fast pace of fucking. 

Benny was close, a warm surge came over him and he could feel himself being driven over the edge. "Come for me, baby" Castiel said and Benny came with the shout of the other man's name. 

Once he came down, breathing hard, and all sweat, Castiel kept fucking him. "Come inside me, sugar" Benny told him, and he did. 

Castiel harshly thrust in once more and his come coated the walls of Benny's ass. Castiel came down and kissed him, sucking on Benny's tongue. 

He stood up and flipped Benny back to his stomach and shoved his tongue in his ass, where he could see his own come oozing out. 

Benny moaned and bucked back against Cas' tongue. Once Castiel made sure Benny was clean, he kissed Benny sharing his come with tongue. 

"Thank you, sir" Benny said as he slip up the bed to crawl under the sheets and rest. Castiel said nothing and gave Benny another kiss before leaving for the bathroom. 

A woman and her husband next door to them filed a complaint before leaving the motel the next day.


End file.
